


No language left to say it (all I do is quake to her)

by NatMatryoshka



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: (Almost), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Stolen Moments, but still set in Florence, just sex and much fluff because they deserved a happy ending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatMatryoshka/pseuds/NatMatryoshka
Summary: Ha imparato cosa significhi la devozione da quei pomeriggi.Dagli abbracci di Novella, che gli mozzano il fiato e gli riscaldano il cuore, facendogli dimenticare anche il suo nome.
Relationships: Novella Foscari/Francesco de' Pazzi
Kudos: 5





	No language left to say it (all I do is quake to her)

I pomeriggi al cinema sono diventati un appuntamento a cui nessuno dei due riesce a rinunciare. Un po' perché amano guardare film - e Novella nutre la strana convinzione che sia necessario vederne più di brutti che di belli, per abituarsi ad apprezzare la bellezza - un po' perché è uno dei pochi momenti in cui possono stare da soli, senza parentado e amici alle calcagna. E poi è un'ottima scusa per assentarsi: quando frequenti un'Accademia di Arti e Spettacolo, mostre e film sono come compiti a casa. Basta pronunciare la parola magica, "la Ferraris mi ha chiesto" e qualunque uscita viene pienamente giustificata (non si può ignorare una richiesta della terribile professoressa di Storia del Cinema, dopotutto.)

I Foscari, perlomeno, non hanno problemi a crederci: con suo zio è un altro paio di maniche. Ma il periodo che segue le feste natalizie è sempre pieno di impegni, per cui Francesco finisce per incrociare poco la sua strada.

Protetto dal buio della sala, è come se le sue emozioni avessero finalmente il permesso di mostrarsi. Può piangere quando è triste, ridere senza preoccuparsi del suono della sua risata. Novella lo capisce: con lei non serva spiegarsi sempre, trovare una giustificazione per quel che gli sta succedendo. A lei basta allungare una mano per sfiorare le sue dita, fargli percepire la propria vicinanza. E quando la sala è mezza vuota a parte un paio di anziani seduti nelle prime file, e il film si rivela proprio quel mattone apocalittico che prometteva il trailer ("e io che ne so se fanno sul serio, o se invece li montano ad arte per sviarti?"), è bello prenderle il viso tra le mani e baciarla. Passare da un semplice bacio gentile, a fior di labbra a qualcosa di più, qualcosa che coinvolge anche le mani e la lingua, che lo spinge a spostare gentilmente la camicetta di Novella per accarezzarle la pancia, poi un seno, pizzicando il capezzolo con due polpastrelli oltre il pizzo del reggiseno solo per il gusto di sentirle trattenere un gemito, mentre la colonna sonora mixata male di un vecchio film in bianco e nero copre i loro respiri affannosi.

Per fortuna lo spettacolo delle sei e mezzo non è molto affollato, soprattutto in inverno: quando escono, è già buio da un pezzo e l'ingresso del cinema è vuoto. Gli rimane il tempo per passeggiare fino a casa - con Novella che infila entrambe le mani nella tasca del suo cappotto per scaldarsele, ridendo quando lui finge di allontanarsi - e rientrare senza farsi vedere da suo zio.

Ha imparato cosa significhi la devozione da quei pomeriggi. Dagli abbracci di Novella, che gli mozzano il fiato e gli riscaldano il cuore, facendogli dimenticare anche il suo nome. Dai baci frettolosi che si scambiano nell'androne, le mani sulla sua vita e le labbra che mordono, assaggiano, scoprono. Prima che qualcuno possa scoprirli, l'ha già presa per mano e portata nella sua stanza, dove chiude la porta a chiave e si distende con lei sul letto, sotto alle strisce di luce chiara proiettate dalle fessure delle persiane chiuse. Sotto di loro, Firenze resta in silenzio: si limita ad offrire bellezza, e luoghi dove incontrarsi.

Una volta rimasti di nuovo soli, questa volta per davvero, Francesco la bacia di nuovo. Sulle prime era gentile e inesperto, ma con il tempo ha imparato come muoversi, come accarezzarla nel modo giusto per darle piacere. Anche Novella si lascia andare, spogliandosi senza pensarci un attimo: si sbottona la camicetta quasi a strapparsela via, si sfila anche i jeans, finché non le resta addosso altro che la pelle d'oca provocata dai suoi baci e si lascia avvolgere dalle sue braccia per non prendere freddo.

Il maglione di Francesco è ruvido e caldo, profuma del dopobarba che ha usato proprio quella mattina. Di casa. Le fa pensare che, dopotutto, anche lei ha un posto a cui appartenere.

Resta nuda per un po' a contatto con quella lana a costine, inspirando ed espirando, cullata dal battito del suo cuore. Lui le appoggia un bacio sulla testa, tra i capelli rossi che adora accarezzare, e potrebbe anche addormentarsi in quel modo se ad entrambi non tornasse in mente che la loro solitudine è un dono solo momentaneo. Per cui alza la testa, lanciandogli uno sguardo furbetto e iniziando a spogliarlo, sicura che, un attimo dopo, lui la aiuterà.

Quando sono entrambi nudi, e Novella gli sorride seduta tra le sue gambe, solo allora Francesco si ferma a pensare cosa significhi veramente devozione. A cosa portino con loro le impronte delle sue dita sul petto, che genere di solco gli lascino nell'anima i suoi gemiti, il piacere che nasce dalle dita sottili che accarezzano la sua erezione. Se anche con un altro Novella getterebbe la testa all'indietro in quel modo mentre le mordicchia un capezzolo giocando con le labbra, riscaldandolo e raffreddandolo con il fiato solo per gustare le sue reazioni. Ogni suo gesto è delicato, misurato. Anche quando si lascia sovrastare, afferrando le sue labbra in un nuovo bacio per farle capire che, in qualche modo, è sempre lei a comandare, è come se la venerasse in silenzio. Novella lo accoglie dentro di sé chiudendo gli occhi come la prima volta, adattandosi ad ogni spinta, avvolgendo le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi, quasi potessero davvero diventare una cosa sola. Francesco le sposta i capelli dal viso, poi appoggia la testa nell'incavo tra il collo e la spalla, riempiendosi le narici del suo profumo, amandola lentamente ma con furia, e in fondo chissene importa di Jacopo e delle sue scenate, che arrivasse prima e capisse che qualcosa non va: finché Novella è lì, sua, felice e abbandonata, tutto il resto smette di avere valore. O almeno, così pensa. Perché le cose ci mettono un attimo a peggiorare, ma quegli attimi rubati per fare l'amore sono preziosissimi, e che senso ha inquinarli con pensieri del genere? Ogni volta che arriva all'apice soffoca i suoi gemiti con un bacio. La abbraccia mentre viene fuori da lei, la tiene stretta e nell'intorpidimento di quell'attimo gli sembra davvero di essere un unico corpo ora slegato, madido di sudore e ammorbidito dal piacere.

Novella gli è devota, come lui è devoto a lei. Ed è un amore fragile e disperato, che si nutre di fughe e sussurri mascherati da un dito premuto sulle labbra, eppure forte e testardo, come molte cose fragili sanno essere. É tutto ciò che hanno. Quella devozione, e il senso profondo di appartenersi, di sentirsi davvero al sicuro solo quando l'altro è vicino. La devozione ha tante facce, tanti nomi diversi.

Ci ripensa anni dopo, disteso su un letto di una camera d'albergo di Venezia, nella confusione attutita di un Capodanno che sta spegnendo i suoi ultimi fuochi artificiali. La notte è ancora alta ma si sono già ritirati per farla trascorrere con lentezza, a modo loro. Novella è accanto a lui, gli sorride appoggiata al suo petto, gioca con una ciocca di capelli incollata alla fronte. "Sono cresciuti", sussurra. Francesco le prende una mano, muovendo le dita una per una, come se non riuscisse a credere di averla lì con sé, proprio in quel momento.

Quella notte porterà ad entrambi qualcosa, ma ancora non lo sanno.

**Author's Note:**

> Non avevo mai ancora pubblicato i miei mini scritti nati dai prompt del p0rn fest: ci voleva la quarantena, per farmi decidere a farlo. Dopo tanta angst su loro due, mi sono imposta di scrivere qualcosa di AU e smut/fluff senza pensieri, e spero di essere riuscita a combinare qualcosa di buono.  
> Grazie ad Ailisea, come sempre. E a te, lettore, per essere arrivato fin qui!


End file.
